


Headcanons of the Chocobros catching their s/o cussing someone out...

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Okay yeah...so the Chocobros think they have a sweet and kind s/o...ha! Yeah, no. As if that will ever happen. Let's see my headcanons to what their reactions would be...this is all just pure fun guys....I don't even think these are accurate.😅
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Reader, Cor Leonis/Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Nyx Ulric/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Reader, Regis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 132





	Headcanons of the Chocobros catching their s/o cussing someone out...

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just something fun to do. It was a kind of why the hell not thing cause it popped up in my head and would just not leave me the flock alone no matter how hard I tried to forget it. SO FINE! HERE MIND! ARE YOU HAPPY, I FINALLY PUT THIS UP?!?!🤣🤣😅😅

**Noctis**

  * Surprised, considering that he thought his s/o wouldn't do as such 
  * But also amused (I can seriously see this)
  * Impressed at the variety of curses being thrown (I can see this as well)
  * Slightly embarrassed that Ignis is standing right behind them and witnessing all of this...(I can just see Ignis with his arms crossed, tapping his foot and glaring at Noct like this is entirely his fault. XD)
  * Impressed that his s/o actually threw him off so they could continue their rant at the person cause apparently said person insulted one of the chocobros (hey people, come on, fight me, someone in front of me insults one of the boys, and I'm sorry but we gonna have some issues on our hands and words are gonna fly, I don't care who you are or what you say. Them are my boys.)
  * Finally has to throw s/o over shoulder to get the rant to stop...which actually doesn't stop the rant, s/o keeps yelling profanities at said person while Noctis is walking away 
  * Ignis finally figures out how to cast a silence spell on them to shut them up
  * Noctis' s/o is not pleased with Iggy
  * (Do not let Iggy know that Noct's s/o is now currently planning revenge of the worst kind and Ignis my boi you better be ready to throw hands when this revenge comes to light) _coughcoughyouheardnothing..._



**Gladio**

  * Once again we have highly amused, though more than Noctis was
  * This being because Gladio KNEW s/o had a tendency to do such things 
  * Iggy is still not pleased and is still tapping his foot in the background, s/o still does not care 
  * Gladio is actually encouraging his s/o cause he heard said insult to his friends and is content to let his s/o do the talking for now 
  * Now we are approaching the 10 minute mark for his s/o cussing the person out and Gladio thinks it enough...so he gently tells them so...
  * All he gets is the bird flipped over their shoulder and they continue to yell...
  * Well...that's a new one for these two...
  * Gladio reaches out and turns his s/o around by their shoulder, steering them away from the conversation telling them they've done enough and if they try to go back, he just latches a couple fingers into their collar and continues to walk dragging them with him



**Prompto**

  * Oh Astrals above, poor Prompto...
  * He never knew his sweet s/o would even say these kinds of things 
  * So like, he's.....kind of dead in the water stunned 
  * Like, wtf am I supposed to do, stunned 
  * Course Noct is on the side just dieing at the look on his friends face 
  * "Dude, pretty face does NOT mean pretty personality, man!" he manages to wheeze out
  * A vague "Fuck you, Noct!" floats over Prompto's s/o's shoulder 
  * Prompto is torn between dieing of laughter or being shocked at the audacity of the fact his s/o actually said that 
  * And have I forgotten to mention we have a highly disapproving Ignis watching this entire thing from the background still?
  * I have?
  * Well now I've mentioned it....
  * So Prompto tries to pull his s/o away while laughing nervously, but ends up getting gently pushed away 
  * "I'm not done yet, Sunshine. Just give me a few more minutes..."
  * 5 minutes later....
  * Prompto's s/o is still going at it 
  * He looks up at Gladio almost pleadingly and Gladio shakes his head 
  * "You owe me one..."
  * Prompto's s/o ends up being thrown over Gladio's shoulder which is basically the only way they manage to get them out of there without making any more of a scene than has already been made 



**Ignis**

  * Same as Prompto 
  * Did NOT think his s/o would EVER do anything like this 
  * They...they seemed so sweet and...and so innocent!
  * Just...the most gentle and kind thing...
  * Then someone said something unsavory about the scars over his eye...and well...
  * Did the Astrals just let every hell storm loose cause Ignis swears his s/o is going to attack this person...
  * Are they even still alive?
  * Did his s/o already kill them?
  * Are they just yelling obscenities at a dead corpse or are they yelling at a living person still?
  * Please tell him that the person is still alive 
  * Please 
  * He is actually a little afraid right now 
  * Ignis doesn't think he'll be able to take it if his s/o has actually killed a person just because they said something about his scars 
  * Yes, it's endearing that his s/o would do that for him, but it's a little over the top 
  * Oh, good the person is still alive 
  * "Time to go, love. I understand you're angry, but it's no reason to kill them..." nervous laugh as he drags them away 



**Ardyn**

  * Is seriously considering torturing this person, cause really, "Who are you and what have you done with my beloved. Tell me now or face my wrath!"
  * I just cannot see Ardyn taking this well AT ALL 
  * Like as in after the fact, if this really indeed IS his beloved, I have a feeling he's going to be sitting down with them and having a talk about why doing that is really not a good idea/not necessary
  * Or on the flip side...he will just about die laughing because of it.
  * "Aw you thought my s/o was a cute, quiet little thing? Hah, wrongo try again, my friends! 
  * We have a grade-A spit-fire for Ardyn's s/o n he's damn proud n he loves it. 
  * Both of 'em b sassy till the end!
  * Although Astrals help Noctis n co. once they take Ardyn out.....
  * Damn do I pity those boys then
  * They never b hearing the end of it...
  * Maybe they should kill his s/o too, put them out of their misery and get them back with Ardyn?



**Ravus**

  * Can we all pls just die of laughter from the look on his face?
  * I mean I think that truly if he evn heard the word "damn" from his s/o he just might nearly choke to death
  * "Ravus honey, breath. Yes, I called him a fucking bastard who needs to be bitch smacked, but I believe that I had every right to. There was no need to call you a traitor. *raises voice* and if the fucker does it again I will personally teach him the meaning of hell on Eos!"
  * "Ravus, I SAID BREATH!!"
  * Never even gave consideration to the fact he found it sexy that his s/o talked like that 
  * Later on asked his s/o to add curses to their "dirty talk" when they were able to have time alone together 



**Nyx**

  * Soooooo.....um, yeah...Nyx...
  * Can we get a few other members of the Kingsglave 2 come pick this poor man up off the ground and take him somewhere for medical treatment 
  * Cause I think he might have died of laughter....
  * _checks 4 pulse_
  * YEP WE NEED A PHOENIX DOWN OVER HERE STAT! THIS MAN IS OFFICIALLY OUT!!! 
  * Once Nyx comes back around he immediately starts snorting with laughter again and has to be slapped pretty damn hard or he would most likely hyperventilate 
  * (Due to his laid back way I doubt this man would evn care about his s/o cursing unless it was in an inappropriate place) other than that 
  * Nyx: Hey babe, why don't you show me just how well you can use that mouth of yours and just how filthy it can be...😉



**Cor**

  * This man has literally dropped his weapon in the middle of training and took a hit to the chest from Gladio because he heard you yell _fuck_ all the way from the other side of the training hall
  * Note: said hit from Gladio landed him flat on his ass...not only bruising his chest, but severely bruising his pride 
  * I mean come on! All those recruits n stuff saw THE IMMORTAL get knocked on his ass cause he heard some seemingly random woman yell the word fuck....
  * If only they knew...
  * So training ends 4 the day, Cor catches up to you n you can tell something is up
  * Cor hesitates to talk, he knows he's imposing 
  * "I screwed you up sorry, I I'll try not to cuss anymore!" You blurt out
  * Cor is stunned 4 a moment, but then a smile he reserves only for you creeps across his face 
  * "You merely surprised me, is all. I didn't expect it from you. It's refreshing to see something that looks so delicate on the outside have such a fire on the inside. You don't have to change yourself, Y/N. Not 4 me. You are perfect as you are." he whispers to you gently 



**Regis**

  * Well...let's just say it's a good thing that there was nothing in his mouth when it happened...
  * Instead of being a double take...
  * It would have turned out to be the notoriously messy _Double Spit Take_
  * Although that probably would have given his s/o something to laugh about while Regis is trying to recover from his embarrassment....
  * (Yeah nice try Regis, not gonna happen...)
  * So while the King is slightly choking to death trying to figure out whether or not his s/actually really said those words they turn seemingly miffed about something and grab the sleeve of his outfit 
  * "Really the nerve of people in foreign lands. I really don't give a flying fucking cock sucker if I'm not of royal blood. I'm with you, and you have announced that I am to be married to you. Thus meaning I carry the same status even if it not through birth. Its fucking ridiculous. The reason I stay here is because I love you and you asked me to stay by your side. "
  * Regis stops letting you continue while his sleeve is pulled out of your grip 
  * You notice and turn around to see him gazing at you with a warm, loving smile
  * "This is exactly the reason I chose you to stand by my side in Insomnia. Birthright, pedigree, strength....none of it means anything to you. The only thing that matters to you is my love. And the only thing that matters to me is yours." 



**Author's Note:**

> Y'alls wonderful for putting up with my stupidity! 😆 if any of you guys have any thoughts on what the guys I've managed to get done would say....hey I'm all ears!!! 👂👂👂👂👂👂 everyone has their own thoughts n its hella fun to share them. I'm sure everyone reading would get a laugh or 2 considering that's what this is for!!!  
> Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
